For performing a typical dialysis treatment, 150 to 200 l of dialysis fluid are usually required. The dialysis liquid is generally produced in the dialysis apparatus from two dialysis concentrate fluids and water which are mixed in a ratio of, for example, 1/35. For the production of the dialysis liquid itself, an alkaline dialysis concentrate liquid, which is usually a sodium hydrogen carbonate solution of a defined concentration, and an acidic dialysis concentrate liquid, which contains all the other components necessary for the dialysis liquid in the required concentration, are mixed homogeneously with water.
DE 103 13 965 B3 describes a dialysis concentrate production assembly where a dry concentrate is mixed homogeneously with water to produce the dialysis concentrate liquid. The dry concentrate is supplied in a mobile and reusable exchangeable container having two liquid ports, i.e., a combined port that can be used in both directions, and an outlet port through which liquid can be discharged from the exchangeable container. The two ports are connected to a stationary production system at the point of use. By pumping and directing water in a corresponding manner, the dry concentrate is thereafter dissolved in water and mixed homogeneously to obtain the dialysis concentrate liquid. The liquid is pumped into the exchangeable container under a certain pressure and flows from the outlet port under pressure.
The fluidic connection of the production system to the two ports is respectively made by a coupling assembly which has no special features so that a risk of erroneous operation and leaks fundamentally exists.